Raven's Brother
by Chris Carver
Summary: Would you ever imagine a life where Raven had a brother that was also half-demon, half-human like her? Well, in this life, her brother arrives to the tower one day to see his sister and comes to stay. He knows she is on the side of good but is he? Will Raven's brother fight on the side of good? Or will he fight on the side of evil?


**Raven's Brother**

**While fighting against their enemies, the Teen Titans get help from a boy that Raven knows all too well. Will he become a friend or foe? Find out in this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. I do own my OC.**

**Chapter 1: A New Ally**

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were busy fighting the Teen Titans, unaware that someone was watching the battle. He kept his eyes on the Titans, especially Raven. He saw Jinx pin Raven to the ground and decided to intervene. His eyes began glowing white and he concentrated.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" He shouted, throwing a car at Jinx and hitting her with it. Raven took one look at the white aura around the car and recognized it immediately. She looked up, as did the others, and saw someone with a red robe with white clothes underneath flying down towards Raven.

"Miss me?" He asked as he held his hand out to pull her up.

"Only a little." She replied as she stood up.

"So, what all did I miss?" He asked sarcastically. Raven knew his tone far too well and stood by his side. They stared Jinx down before they both began concentrating. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" They both shouted as their powers fused together to create a powerful attack that force Jinx through another car. "Until next time, Titans." She said as she pulled herself out of the car and fled with Mammoth and Gizmo.

With that, the Titans headed back to their tower and when they were in the living room, they looked at Raven and her "friend" with looks that said they needed to start explaining.

"Guys, this is my twin brother, Dragon. Dragon, this is Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire." Raven introduced her brother to her friends and vice versa.

"So, Dragon, what brings you to Jump City?" Robin asked.

"Well, actually, I came to spend a day with my sister. I won't take up much space." Dragon replied.

"Make yourself at home, Dragon. But I do have to ask you a question." Raven said, making her twin brother look at her.

"Ask away, Raven."

"_He_ didn't send you, did he?" She asked, knowing he knew to whom she was referring.

"No, he did not. I came of my own free will." He replied, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who is this 'he' you both speak of?" Starfire asked the twins.

"Our father, Trigon." Dragon replied as he pulled his hood down to reveal his skin tone to be the same as his sister's. His hair was blood red and shorter than Raven's.

"Wowsers." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Dragon and Raven said simultaneously.

"It's just incredible how similar you guys look." Cyborg said.

"We're twins, Circuit Head." Dragon reminded him. Cyborg was a little surprised by how he reacted when he said that.

"Okay. Quick question, Raven. Who's the most annoying person on this team?" Dragon asked as everyone pointed to Beast Boy. "I take it Cyborg over there's the brightest." He inquired and everyone nodded their heads. "Starfire, I presume, is the most eccentric." He guessed, earning nods from his hosts. "And Robin, I believe, is the leader." He finished, leaving everyone astonished.

"He has the same powers I do." Raven explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. Dragon then sat down on the couch and a large moth larva came over to him.

"Now, who's this cute little guy?" Dragon asked.

"That is Silkie." Starfire replied.

Robin then explained how Silkie came to be their official pet. Dragon nodded in understanding as he started petting the larva. "I gotta admit, he is pretty cute." Dragon said.

"So, dude, what kind of movie genre do you like?" Beast Boy asked. "Horror, same as Raven." Dragon replied. "It again blows my mind how…" Cyborg started before Dragon cut him off.

"One more word, and you'll need to dig out your instruction manual." He sharply said.

"You know, Dragon, we have an extra room if you'd like." Robin offered, while Dragon looked hesitant.

"I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." He said.

"Don't think of it like that, then, man. After all, you've got your sister here with you." Cyborg said.

"We would all be delighted if you would stay a while longer." Starfire added.

"Plus, we could use another teammate." Raven said.

"C'mon, dude." Beast Boy said.

"Alright! I'll think about it and let you know what I decide in the morning." Dragon conceded.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"Wanna play some chess, Dragon?" Raven asked.

"I don't see why not." Her brother replied. Raven then pulled her chess board over to them while Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game during which Robin and Starfire were working on ordering pizzas for the group.

After about half an hour, the twins' chess match was over. "Checkmate." Dragon said, much to his sister's dismay. "Don't worry, Raven. You can't win them all." He said.

While they wrapped up their chess game, Cyborg had beaten Beast Boy at their game. "Booyah!" Cyborg shouted, while Beast Boy turned into a money and screeched continuously. Dragon saw Beast Boy's tantrum and turned to his sister.

"Is he normally like that?" He asked her.

"Only when he loses." Raven replied. "Which is pretty much every time." Robin added. Dragon nodded in understanding when someone stood at the bottom of the tower. "Sweet. Pizzas are here." Robin said as Cyborg and Beast Boy started salivating uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, the heroes started eating. When they finished, they went to their rooms.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the living room and waited for Dragon to get up. "Is your brother normally stubborn to get up in the morning?" Beast Boy asked Raven, who nodded her head.

"And if you're thinking about going to wake him up, don't." She sternly told him. Just as she told him that, her brother walked into the living room.

"Have you made your decision?" Starfire asked, and Dragon nodded his head.

"And?" The Titans all asked.

"And you've got yourself a new ally." Dragon replied, causing everyone to cheer. Robin handed Dragon his own communicator, making him an official Teen Titan.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
